


Clubbing Turned Right

by fan_damu_no_ryoshu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Scott McCall, Car Sex, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grinding, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_damu_no_ryoshu/pseuds/fan_damu_no_ryoshu
Summary: When Isaac goes clubbing for the first time, the last person he expects to see is there. Needless to say, they have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac was a little worried. This was his first time going to a club. It was scary because he had traveled to a few towns over to do this because he hasn’t come out as gay to anyone in Beacon Hills. He got into the club easy with his fake ID. The music was loud and there were strippers and lights flashing all over the place. It was looked like fun. He moved through the crowd of dancers looking at all the different people, gracious that none of them were familiar. As Isaac neared the center of the crowd, he stopped walking and just danced and let the music flow into him.

It wasn’t long before a guy started dancing with him. Isaac pressed up against him as he took in his appearance. He had blond hair and tan skin that showed he was an outdoorsy person. He was wearing a low v-neck white shirt and tight red pants. Isaac himself was wearing black skinny jeans with a loose gray t-shirt. The guy was running his hands all over Isaac’s body and Isaac didn’t mind as his hands moved to do the same. It wasn’t long before the blond was replaced with another nameless guy. Isaac just kept dancing as men came and went faces forgotten as soon as they had appeared.

After hours of dancing, groping and being groped, Isaac moved his way over to the bar. When he sat at one of the stools, he flashed his fake ID and ordered himself a drink. Though the drink wasn’t the only thing the bartender brought over. The bartender sat the drink down with a napkin with writing on it.

“This one’s paid for.” The man behind the counter said smoothly before walking away. Written on the napkin was a shocking thing.

Now, what is Isaac Lahey doing at a gay club at this time of night? -Scott McCall

Isaac jerked his head up, glancing around the club. He couldn’t see Scott anywhere. Isaac began to panic, realizing that now everyone would know his secret and that it was a bad idea to come here.

Standing up, Isaac moved toward the exit, muttering under his breath, “shit, shit, shit.” He was pushing his way through the crowd when something hit him. What was Scott doing here? Why was he at a gay club miles away from Beacon Hills? Isaac turned around to go find him when he walked right into someone.

It was Scott.

He was standing right in front of Isaac holding the drink Isaac had ordered. He was wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket that hid his tattoo on his arm. Isaac felt he had been sucker punched in the gut.

Sputtering he began to speak, “Scott, I can explain everything?” Scott smirked.

He responded, chuckling softly, “There isn’t a lot of explaining needing to be done, but I’ll listen.” Isaac started to explain but Scott stopped him. “Let’s go outside, I can barely hear you.” Scott grabbed Isaac’s wrist and led him outside.

Stepping outside and feeling the hot summer air surround them, Isaac had an idea. “Scott, do want to talk in my car since it is really hot in here?” Isaac was incredibly nervous. Scott nodded and Isaac led them over to his car. Isaac got on the driver’s side and started the car as Scott got in shotgun. When they were settled in, Isaac started explaining.

“I’m gay and have been for a long time. Tonight was the first time I was able to convince myself to go to this club. I would never have thought that someone else from Beacon Hills would have been there, let alone you.” Isaac hung his head, relieved to have told someone but scared as well.

Scott thought before responding, “Isaac, I am sorry that you didn’t feel like you could trust me, but I guess it serves me right for not telling you I was bisexual. I am not going to tell anyone as long as you don’t tell anyone you saw me.” Isaac looked up kind of shocked to hear that Scott was bisexual and that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“I won’t tell anyone Scott. It can be our little secret.” Isaac looked over at Scott.

Scott leaned in and whispered in Isaac’s ear. “You know what else could be our secret, that certainly isn’t little? Get in the back seat and you can find out.” Isaac’s heart started pumping in his chest as they both pulled away and got in the back seat of the car.

As soon as they were both back in the car, Scott pressed his lips to Isaac’s. The kiss was hard and rough, Isaac was drowning in the bliss of it. Parting his lips, Isaac surrendered his mouth to Scott’s tongue. Scott’s hands were exploring Isaac’s body through his clothes. Isaac’s erection was burning in his skinny jeans, and it only got harder as Scott broke the kiss to remove his jacket and shirt. Isaac paused to bask in the glory of a shirtless Scott he practically sitting on. Scott moved his mouth to Isaac’s neck biting gently. When he got to Isaac’s collarbone, he stopped and grabbed the bottom of Isaac’s shirt. Helping Scott, Isaac removed his shirt and Scott latched onto one of Isaac’s nipples.

Isaac did nothing to stop the moans and they just encouraged Scott. Scott licked his way back to Isaac's mouth and his hand moved to massage his dick through his jeans. "Please," Isaac moaned. "Rip my jeans off, I don't care, I just need your touch." Scott did no such thing. When Isaac moved his hands down to unzip his jeans, Scott grabbed them pushed them against the car door as positioned them to wear he was sitting on Isaac's crotch.

"I want to see your face as you come into your jeans so hard for me," Scott whispered seductively in his ear.

With one hand, Scott held Isaac's hands above his head and with the other, he pinched and played with his nipples. Scott ground his hips into Isaac's eliciting moan after moan. The air was rich with the smell of arousal and sex that only the two werewolves could smell. The colliding scents of Scott and Isaac drove them to madness and lust for each other.

Isaac was drawing close having lasted longer than he thought he ever would for it being his first time with anyone. With Scott realizing Isaac was going to come, he broke the kiss to watch his face as he filled his jeans with his seed. The combination of Isaac's deep moan and the scent of his cum filling the small car sent Scott over the edge. For a few minutes, they just laid there panting. Scott stretched across Isaac. Finally, Scott gave him a kiss on this lips, on each nipple, and on the head of his dick where the cum had soaked through and left. 

Isaac was shocked at his sudden departure and a little sad. Sitting up, he reached for his shirt and saw that Scott had left his leather jacket. Without putting his shirt on, Isaac slipped the jacket on, breathing in the smell of Scott. 

After sitting there for a few minutes, Isaac took off the jacket, put his shirt on, and got into the front seat of his car. Right before Isaac put the car into reverse, his phone vibrated. Scott texted him.

I guess since I left my jacket the next time we get together I will have to earn it back. If you catch my drift.

Isaac smiled at the thought of dominating the tanned boy. 

As he headed home, he glanced over at leather jacket in the passenger seat and thought of all of the things he would do to the owner.


	2. Basset Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott earns his jacket back.

Isaac woke up smiling. Beautiful memories flooded his mind from the night before. Getting out of his bed, he made his way to the shower. 

Isaac slowly took off his sweatpants and got in the shower. He had decided to sleep shirtless and boxer-less last night. Scott was already boosting his confidence. 

With the water flowing down Isaac's naked body, all he could think of was the smell of Scott's cum and his clothed erection grinding into his own. Isaac slowly slid his hand down his abs, through his pubic hair to grip the base of his cock. 

Moving slowly, Isaac imagined what it would feel like to have Scott's mouth wrapped around his cock. He could see his dimpled cheeks swelling and sucking with the large intrusion being taken into his mouth. Scott would groan and hum as he took all of it in his mouth. Isaac pumped his hand faster at the thought of Scott deepthroating.

With the other hand, Isaac slipped a finger into his ass and began to imagine that it was Scott's. He could see Scott bending him over and whispering dirty things in his ear. Isaac moaned knowing that all of these things were possible now.

Waking up Scott with a blowjob, my mouth wrapped around his thick flesh. Him pounding me against the wall of the school locker room when nobody was there. Scott tying him up and leaving marks all over his body. Marking him, claiming him, his Alpha.

Isaac came hard with that thought and his fingers scissoring his ass. He stood there panting for a few minutes then heard a voice.

"That was hot." Derek was in the doorway.

Isaac turned toward him. "Fuck Derek, what are you doing in here?" Derek snickered.

"I heard your heartbeat take off so I came to check on you. I should've guessed you were masturbating by how you smelled when you came home last night." Isaac blushed. Derek turned to leave then stopped. "Oh, and by the way, next time you borrow my car, find another place to have your fun in. It is going to be weeks before I can get your guys' smell out." Isaac blushed deeper.

After Derek left, Isaac cleaned up and got out of the shower. He didn't bring any clothes in with him, so he just wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room. Isaac didn't bother getting dressed, he just laid on his bed letting the bliss and joy of how things were going in his life cover the embarrassment of Derek seeing him come. 

He dozed off and woke to Derek speaking to him through the door. "Peter, Cora, and I are going out for a few hours. Boyd and Erica left about two hours ago so you'll have the place to yourself. Try not to burn the place down." Isaac answered with a grunt, Derek acted so much like a dad at times.

With the loft empty, Isaac drifted back to sleep until he heard the alarm ring in the main room. Isaac got out of the bed, still only in a towel, and went to answer the door. He slid the door back to see Scott standing there looking hot. He was wearing a gray muscle shirt and dark jeans. Isaac had to will his dick from getting hard under the towel.

"Hey, I figured now would be a good time to earn my jacket back. Can I come in?" Scott glanced around the room.

Isaac stuttered like a teenage girl, "Ye-e-yeah, come on in. If you give me a sec, I can go get dressed." As Isaac turned toward his room, Scott reached out and grabbed his arm.

He turned Isaac around and pushed against the door. "Oh, Isaac, you can't be dressed for how I plan to earn it back. This just means there are fewer layers to take or rip, off of you." Scott pushed his mouth against Isaac's roughly as his thigh pressed in between Isaac's legs. Isaac did nothing to stop the erection that was rising under the towel.

With Scott's hands on Isaac's neck, Isaac moved his to the hem of Scott's shirt pulling up on it. They broke the kiss only long enough to get the shirt over Scott's head. After a few more seconds that few like hours, Scott took a step back. "I don't think that I am going to be needing these." And with that, Scott unzipped his jeans and pulled them off revealing his beautiful body. 

Isaac's dick twitched and throbbed when he saw that Scott hadn't been wearing any underwear. With those twitches and throbs, the poorly secured towel came loose and fell around Isaac's feet.

Isaac stopped Scott before he could resume the kissing, "You said that you would have to earn it right?" Scott nodded. "Then get on the floor, hands and knees." Scott quickly obeyed, Isaac moving to kneel behind him. "Do you have any lube on you?"

"Yeah, in my jeans, the right pocket," Scott answered as Isaac found the lubricant. Isaac squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. 

Isaac placed one hand in between Scott's shoulder blades pushing his chest and face to the floor. "I will put it in you with no preparation and you will rock yourself back and forth on it. This is to help you be less forgetful. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I need this punishment." Scott moaned into the floor. Isaac lined up his cock with Scott's exposed hairy asshole. Slowly, Isaac pushed into Scott, eliciting a moan from both of them. It was tight but not as tight as to be uncomfortable, just pleasure. When Isaac was all the way in Scott, Scott began to rock his hips, fucking himself on Isaac's shaft. Isaac began to moan and yell, this was his first time fucking someone. 

Scott moaned out, "Tell me something dirty." Isaac thought for a moment then spoke in a voice thick with arousal and sex.

"I played with myself this morning in the shower. I was thinking of you the whole time. My mouth on your cock, your cock in my ass, you marking me. Our scents combining to one." Scott moaned louder.

The feelings on Isaac's cock were powerful, so powerful that he shifted. When he shifted, his claws came out, digging into Scott's skin, and his cock swelled bigger. Isaac had knotted inside of Scott and Scott started screaming in pleasure and pain. With the knot growing inside of Scott, he began to come untouched onto the floor. 

Seeing his cock shoot and the convulsions of Scott's ass, Isaac came inside of Scott, all of the cum trapped by the knot. Isaac pulled Scott closer to him as he laid on the floor and they spooned, attached by the knot.

They laid there for a half an hour, the knot still not going away. Neither of them said a word until Isaac spoke, "Scott, do want to try to see if we can maneuver into my bedroom? I don' think Derek will be too happy if he finds us naked on the floor." 

Scott nodded. "Good idea." Using the towel Isaac was wearing they clean up Scott's cum, and gathered the rest of Scott's clothes. 

Awkwardly, they managed to get into Isaac's bedroom. They laid there, not asleep, just spooning. They eventually dozed off.

A few hours later, they heard a voice from the other room call out. "For fucks' sake, Isaac."

When they realized that the knot had disappeared, Isaac pulled out of Scott. Scott got out of bed and got dressed. Scott laid back down next to Isaac.

"I had fun today. But some time we should go on an actual date." He kissed Isaac softly on the lips, the first time it had been like this. Then Scott gave him a quick kiss on the nose and moved to exit the room. Isaac called out to him to stop him.

"Scott you forgot your jacket." Scott turned around and smiled at the boy lying naked in the bed.

"It's yours now." Scott left Isaac's room then went to leave. In the main room, Peter, Derek, and Cora were sitting around the table with a lit candle on it.

When the saw Scott, all three of them looked at him. He spoke sheepishly, "Sorry about the smell. I would have left sooner, but Isaac knotted me and it wouldn't go down."

Cora looked horrified. "TMI, Scott" She made gagging sounds as she ran out of the room away from the rest of them.

Derek watched her go then looked back at Scott, who had started toward the door. "I don't mind you and Isaac being in a relationship," he took a pause, "But please refrain from exploring that relationship on the floor in front of the door."

All Scott heard as he left blushing was Peter laughing.


End file.
